nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ The Second Chamber is only opened (for vote) to Members of the Congress, elected in the Federal Elections. While issues and motions can be discussed in the Forum:First Chamber, there are voted in here. When a proposal isn't accepted, it can go back to the First Chamber for some adjustments. Older proposals LANDFA Act Proposal for the Federal Law, 50% majority needed. Proposal to erect the LANDFA or Lovian Army. :This proposal is suspended untill further notice due to some problems with the contentent (eg. King is gone). The proposal will be addapted after a new head of state is present. The Prime Minister, 13:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::This proposal has been adapted to the new state form and thus all MOTC can vote again. The Prime Minister, 14:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Content * Article 10 - LANDFA Act *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid is a Lovian federal governmental institution under the Department of Foreign Affairs, erected under the LANDFA Act and supported by Congress. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid serves as the national army of Lovia and is erected to protect Lovian citizens from foreign threats. Its two main functions are: *## Protecting Lovia and the Lovian citizens from foreign threats by defending the nation with armed forces; *## Providing aid to allied nations and people that are severly threatened by assisting local armed forces and/or by providing humanitarian aid. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid consists of four branches that cooperate narrowly: *## The LANDFA Land Force, the armed forces operating on land. *## The LANDFA Navy Force, the armed forces operating on sea. *## The LANDFA Air Force, the armed forces operating in the air. *## The LANDFA Medical Unit, the medical unit that provides medical care to the Lovian forces, to allied forces, and to civilian society. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid is headed by the LANDFA Supreme Commander, who is appointed (and can be fired) by the Prime Minister and the Secretary of Foreign Affairs. The LANDFA Supreme Commander has the final command over the four branches, though every branch is separately headed by a General. Within the branches several officers head smaller structures. All officers can appoint officers of a lower rank than themself, meaning Generals (NATO OF-9) are appointed by the LANDFA Supreme Commander (OF-10), Colonels (OF-5) are appointed by the General, and so on for Majors (OF-3), Captains (OF-2), and Lieutenants (OF-1). Promotion can only be granted in case of courage or special skills by an officer who is at least two ranks higher than the promoted military, while every officer can demote anyone with a lower rank in case of weakness or leak of skills. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid only works with professional militaries and doesn't apply conscription or voluntary service. All militaries start as Private (OR-2) or First Class Private (OR-3), and can be promoted to Corporal (OR-4), Sergeant (OR-5), or any officer rank. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid can be brought into war with another nation: *## In case a nation, people, or foreign criminal organization threatens the safety and the lives of Lovian citizens. There is only one procedure available to bring Lovia in state of war with another nation: a vote in Congress with a 50% majority. *## In case an allied nation or people requires urgent help to protect the safety of their citizens and militaries from the threat of an agressor. There is only one procedure available to bring Lovia in state of war with another nation: a vote in Congress with a 50% majority. In that case the LANDFA Forces can be send to a foreign region where the Lovian troops can carry out there skills as armed forces and medical experts to aid the allied forces and to provide humanitarian aid. *# The Lovian Army of National Defense and Foreign Aid is in war time headed by the LANDFA Supreme Commander, unless the Prime Minister wishes to take over the command over the LANDFA him/herself. In case the Prime Minister wishes to do so, his command will need to be approved by a normal majority in Congress. If approved, his command will be supreme until peace is declared or the Prime Minister returns command to the Supreme Commander. Voting PRO * 14:24, 18 August 2008 (UTC) * Lars Washington 14:57, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (though I still have my doubts about this!) *:I am not very much into the army either, but it can't harm to have one. I can't stress enough that this army is mainly for peacefull opperations and humanitary support. 15:09, 18 August 2008 (UTC) * Ben (talk) 13:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) * 15:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) CONTRA * ... ABSTENTION * ... The Fourth Amendement The reason for this amendemant and all of the needed explenations can also be found in the First Chamber. Here is the result: Article 1 A - Lovian National State: Making a referendum fully part of the Constitution: 5. The national sovereignty shall reside within the Lovia people, that shall exercise it by means of their representative bodies, resulting from free, periodical and fair elections, as well as by referendum. needs to be changed into: 5. The national sovereignty shall reside within the Lovian people, that shall exercise it by means of # Their representative bodies as the result of free, periodical and fair elections. # A referendum in which every citizen can vote freely, if approved by a normal majority in Congress (+50%). Article 2 - Rights of every human being in Lovia * Fixing a spelling mistake: statuses needs to become statutes in 1.2. * Every person has the right to be arrested in a trial and to be treated correctly. (1.5) needs to be changed into Every person has the right to have a trial and to be treated correctly after being arrested. * Then I would like to delete the part that gives the King (must have slipped my attention the first time, sry) and the Prime Minister the right to have four residences. Article 5 - Legislature and executive power I have seen that there could be a discussion in some cases: Is it a matter for the State Court or the Supreme Court? Falls it under the jurisdiction of the local or state government? In those cases we need to have a solution. Therefore, I suggest we add a fourth point: 4. In case there is a discussion about under who’s jurisdiction something falls and the parties can’t agree, all Supreme Court judges should vote. In case of a status quo in the Supreme Court vote, the highest institution should be chosen. Articles 6 and seven - Editing the Federal or State Law/Editing the Constitution Sometimes the congress is asked to vote for things they aren’t meant to vote for (according to the current Constitution!!), like recognizing a country. The Congress can only vote for actual laws. I wish to extend the power of the Congress by means of fusing together Articles 6 and 7 of the Constitution and adding an extra part: * 6.A. - Editing the State Law * 6.B. - Editing the Federal Law * 6.C. - Editing the Constitution * 6.D. - Other powers of the Congress 6.D. The Congress can also be asked to vote for any other case that concerns the nations’ interests, like the recognition of nation, institutions, etc. In such a vote, a normal majority has to agree and the same steps of a Federal Law edit are to be followed as described in Article 6.B of the Constitution. Article 8 - Federal Elections I would like to add the actual start and stop dates of the federal elections (instead of just saying 'every year'); and there should be a system to make sure elections are held fair: * The term of office of every Member of the Congress is exactly one year, so every year the elections should be held at the same date. The elections are started on January the first and end on Inauguration Day (February the First). (New part underlined) * Spelling mistake: then needs to become than in 3.3. * Add a new part: The previous members of the Congress must declare the elections valid by means a normal majority vote. :I hope that this makes our constitution the way it should be: democratic, without inconsistences and without spelling mistakes . 14:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Voting PRO * 14:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) * Lars Washington 15:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) (thnks for adapting!) * Ben (talk) 13:15, 1 September 2008 (UTC) CONTRA * ... ABSTENTION * ... First State Report 2008 As Prime Minister I must write a State Report once in a while (normaly four times a year, but now two will do just fine). Thus, I would like to present the First State Report. The Congress is not obliged to read the report, but it would be wise to read at least the recommandations I made in the report (can be found in the gray boxes under each heading). That way you all know a bit about the future political agenda. Please add your name underneath if you have taken notice of the report. * 08:08, 31 August 2008 (UTC) * OuWTB 08:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :It is nice to see you are still politicaly engaged 08:19, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Engaged? Not yet... --OuWTB 12:31, 31 August 2008 (UTC) * ... * 15:42, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I proclaim to have taken knowledge of this report and I will, as a Secretary under our Constitution, work on the department I was appointed to.